There is an abundance of evidence in the literature suggesting that maintenance of spontaneous breathing with a synchronized mode of ventilatory assist, and the use of non-invasive interface to deliver the assist, has the potential to significantly improve neonatal respiratory care. Conventional modes of mechanical ventilation use pneumatic signals such as airway pressure, flow, or volume, which are dampened by respiratory muscle weakness, increased load, and leaks. In order to improve patient ventilator synchrony, further development over current technology is required. The present research application deals with the implementation and clinical evaluation of neural control of mechanical ventilation in the neonatal intensive care unit. The goal is to demonstrate, in pre-term newborns with extremely low birth weight, that neural control of mechanical ventilation, using the electrical activity of the diaphragm (EAdi), can synchronize delivery of assist to the patient's inspiratory drive, and that synchrony is maintained regardless of the interface used to deliver assist. This application will introduce for the first time technology for neural triggering and cycling-off as well as neurally adjusted ventilatory assist (NAVA) in the treatment of pre-term infants. This will be achieved in two short-term clinical evaluations with the following aims: 1) To demonstrate that neural triggering and cycling-off (i.e. initiation and termination of ventilatory assist using EAdi) improve infant ventilator synchrony, compared to conventional pneumatic trigger systems in pre-term infants with extremely low birth weight. 2) To demonstrate that administration of NAVA with invasive (endotracheal intubation) or non-invasive interface (nasal prongs) is equally efficient in terms of triggering and cycling-off. By overcoming the problems associated with the current technology for ventilator triggering, neural triggering and cycling-off should improve patient-ventilator interaction and patient comfort during assisted mechanical ventilation, regardless of patient-ventilator interface. By improving patient-ventilator interaction and allowing use of a non-invasive patient-ventilator interface, neural control of mechanical ventilators has the potential to significantly reduce ventilator-related complications, reduce the incidence of lung injury, facilitate weaning from mechanical ventilation, and decrease the duration of stay in the intensive care unit and overall hospitalization.